Questionnement
by Biline
Summary: Quand Stiles se pose une question et que seul Derek peut y répondre


**Note :** Ceci est ma première fannfic sur Teen Wolf.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'était un soir comme les autres. Il pleuvait dehors, Derek était tranquillement assis dans un canapé présent dans la pièce, profitant du calme pour lire un livre. Tout était calme dans l'appartement, quand soudain la porte de son loft s'ouvrit brutalement. Dans l'entrée, se trouvait Stiles complètement essoufflé d'avoir couru pour monter les étages menant à Derek. Il était habillé de son éternel sweat à capuche rouge, trempé par la pluie, qui lui donnait un petit air perdu.

Derek surpris par l'entrée fracassante et par l'allure de ce dernier se leva et rejoignit en quelques enjambées l'humain de la meute.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Derek affolé, la meute a été attaquée ? Il y des blessés ? Mais dit quelque chose ! Finit-il par grogner.

Stiles était bien en peine de dire quoique se soit, trop pris qu'il était à reprendre sa respiration. Après un moment de silence, ce dernier ayant retrouvé un minimum son souffle parvient à formuler une réponse à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Non rien, la meute va bien, on n'a pas été attaqué.

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse poursuivre ce qu'il allait dire. Derek, énervé de la réponse, mis une de ses mains sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour le secouer.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous la s'il ne se passe rien ! Et pourquoi t'être mis dans cette état si la meute n'est pas en danger ! Grogna Derek.

Stiles mis un moment à répondre trop subjuguer par la main de Derek posée sur son épaule. Quand il eut repris un minimum ses esprits il lui répondit.

\- Je me posais une question extrêmement importante et tu étais le seul à pouvoir y répondre. Du coup, tu me connais ni une ni deux, j'ai grimpé dans la Jeep, d'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi on dit grimpé dans une voiture ce n'est pas comme si on l'escaladait et que l'on avait besoin de pioche pour s'installer dedans, non ? Enfin, du coup je suis venu le plus rapidement possible, ici et vu qu'il pleuvait, j'ai couru pour m'abriter dans le bâtiment et j'ai continué jusqu'à arrivé ici. Voilà tu sais tout.

A la suite de son discours, un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se regardaient. Derek comme à son habitude fronçait les sourcils en le fixant. Stiles quant à lui se retrouva bien vite mal à l'aise sous le regard de son ainé et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre en détournant le regard.

Le plus vieux en voyant les agissements du plus jeune se mit à grogner.

\- Stiles ! Quelle est la question si importante que tu te poses qui ne pouvait pas attendre une réunion de meute.

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que... bah, balbutia ce dernier bougeant de plus en plus mais ne poursuivant pas son explication.

\- Stiles ! S'exclama une fois de plus le loup-garou. Sois bref et concis.

Il vit alors le jeune se mettre à rougir, relevé la tête et vis dans ses yeux briller une lueur de détermination.

\- Ok ! Fut tout ce que Derek pût entendre avant distinguer l'accélération des battements du cœur de l'humain puis il sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes chastement dans un premier temps puis avec plus de passion. Sans savoir pourquoi, le plus vieux répondit au baiser et entrouvrit ses lèvres lorsque son partenaire lui en demanda l'accès en passant sa langue sur ces dernières. C'était bon, c'était chaud. Leurs langues se découvrirent dans un plaisir non feint rempli de douceur. Tout à coup aussi vite que Stiles avait commencé à l'embrasser que celui-ci arrêta, se recula.

\- Maintenant j'en suis sur, je suis définitivement gay. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, lui dit très rapidement l'hyperactif avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant rejoindre sa jeep avant que le loup-garou ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quand il eut repris un minimum conscience la seule chose qu'il pût faire est de crier un prénom.

-Stiles ! Ce dernier déjà arrivé à sa jeep démarra cette dernière et souris en entendant son prénom tout en prenant joyeusement le chemin du retour pour retourner chez lui.

 **Fin.**

C'est un peu court mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus comme même, n'hésité pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
